


A Trainers Journal

by OmniStar



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: 2b2t, 2b2t fic, Diary/Journal, Discovery, Exploration, History, Journal, Somewhat nomadic lifestyle, Surviving, This has cursing in it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmniStar/pseuds/OmniStar
Summary: I have been playing Minecraft since college, though I only heard of 2b2t recently. Watching FitMC's on the history of the oldest anarchy server in Minecraft history, it got me curious. Then curiosity turned into me actually trying to playing in it. Fit inspired me though, when I started playing I decided to keep a journal of my time playing on 2b2t. History is not just made of large events, but also many smaller stories. This will be one of them, a record of the experience of a beginning player in a very hostile server.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I am planning on posting once per week. These are past events and do not tell my current status in the server.  
> My Minecraft skin is a the 5 Gen Female Trainer (Black & White)  
> I have no hack clients  
> I do not have priority in queue (as of right now)

I was mad. I had lost 3 Pokemon in my Platinum Version Nuzlocke in one day because of critical hits and I needed to vent out my anger. I needed to play something that if I die it was my own damn fault and not an algorithm. You think getting on 2b2t is the last choice to vent out anger, but I was determined and had a plan in my head that if I met any fellow new players or even veterans, I would try to kill them instantly. Even if I was only using my bare square hands, I did not give a fuck if I didn't have no armor or weapons.

However little did I know that I picked a wrong day to start, or time, either way I around 600 in the queue list. It was going down relatively fast so I decided to wait. I watched FitMC video’s along with fix myself some leftovers for dinner. Pasta if anyone was wondering, half fettuccine alfredo and half tortellini (there was only a little of both and I was hungry). That was my downfall though since it gave me a bad stomach ache and went to bed early because of it.

Though I failed to play on the server that day, I became interested in 2b2t at least a month ago. I was bored one day and found FitMC’s video’s on the history of 2b2t. Out of curiosity I decided to watch them and I got hooked. I just found it fascinating that some people on this server decided to even recorded their history at all. It inspired me to start writing this little journal that you are reading right now.


	2. The Journey Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the only time that you will have 2 chapters in one day

It had been 3 days since I tried to play on the server and mainly because I was just busy. From trying to find a job to bf coming over along with a friend I didn’t even think about it. Today though I did, and though I was planning to go out as I wait for the queue, it surprised me. Springing me from a 240 wait time to a 80 (and I don’t have the paid fast pass) so I decided to wait. Playing a bit of my Nuzlocke along with doing a few chores in Animal Crossing: New Horizons.

When I finally entered 2b2t… well my first go was simply bad luck. I spawned in on nothing and fell into a sea, where there were multiple withers. I died pretty quickly, Death Counter for Escaping Spawn: 1.

My second time I spawned on solid ground, thankfully. Wandering the wasteland I already knew I was not going to try the nether portals, though they would be a good escape, I knew from FitMC that they could be trapped by veteran players. Looking around more carefully now it was amazing that everything shown in pictures and video clips are actually real. It was not exaggeration at all! It was truly a wasteland at spawn, nothing but stone, cobble, dirt, lava and water. Eventually I found myself at a lava wall, which I quickly found a tunnel underneath it, however there was a second one. Which was not the death of me, oh no. It was my own stupidity with trying to parkour and letting my hearts get low to eventually hit the ground too hard. Death Counter for Escaping Spawn: 2.

My third spawn point was on top of what the remnants of a lava wall. Now turned to cobblestone and a pretty much straight drop to death I decided to follow the top of it to hopefully find a large sea or pool of water bellow. Unfortunally one misstep was my downfall and fell down into a hole to my death. Death Counter for Escaping Spawn: 3

My fourth respawn was on solid ground without being super high up, thank god. I decided to just pick a direction and stick with it for better navigation, so I decided to just go South in hopes to find the Southern Canal to get me out of spawn or at least find the ruins of base where I can find some loot or materials. However instead I, once I got past another lava wall, found some normal looking landscape. This sparked hope in me and I continue my journey South. I knew I was not out of the woods yet, with every once in a while, me hearing withers, but with this respawn showing promise I again had hope. It then came to me stumbling upon a small valley of saplings/trees with some griefed bases (which I immediately put a sign down to commemorate this achievement of finding at least something!), including one that was underground. It was a simple hole in the ground, carved out with a small farm that was plundered and the rest blown up. With many resources around me I decided to rest here for the moment.

I did not plan to stay in this hole in the ground for long, just planning on gathering some resources, but since I was here I decided to rebuild the base a bit. Nothing too much, but I wanted to at least rebuild the farm along with making it not looked so blown up. When I was getting resources though my worse fears dropped from above! This player (who I did not catch the name since I was terrified in the moment) dug straight down right on top of me. I backed away and crouched, wondering what they were going to do next. I was fully prepared for him to kill me, but he gave me gifts instead, 5 golden carrots, 5 golden apples and 2 ender chests. I was surprised and quickly said Thank you in the chat before he flew away.

Relieved I quickly plopped down one of my ender chests and started storing stuff incase another player came along that was not as kind. And placed a couple signs, decided to give this little base a proper name, calling it the Ironwood Base (because I found my first iron here along with the trees surrounding the area), along with a small thank you to the player who gave me food (and not killing me). It was after that I found a little secret in this ruin, down the stairs of the mine someone built a little melon farm! I praised the lord as I finally found sustainable food, but that’s when I found I was not the only one to travel here and found many signs giving thanks and of course I did too. I used some of the melons I got to plant in the rebuilt farm.

I then decided to mine a bit while I waiting for the melons to grow (so other players would not have to wait on food), finding my first diamonds in the process (made a diamond pickaxe), along with finding more iron to making some pants! However, because of server maintenance I was kicked out for a bit and had to go through queue again. As I waited I was indeed nervous, I pray that I was not trapped underground that no veterans had trapped my last point since I knew one was at least around. A silly notion since I was new, but still worried, I mean this was a anarchy server after all.

Thankfully when I got back in I was not trapped and I was relieved, but took it as a sign that it is probably time to leave. So I gather a few materials and head off still heading south. There was a lot sea so I tried using a boat I made, but the lag was bad. I couldn’t get too far without me falling out of my boat entirely. Unfortunally because of some bad connection I was kicked off the server again. However, since it was close to dinner and I needed to get a few stuff before then I took it as another sign that my first day was done. I did a good job all things considered. I got out of the immediate spawn area, made my mark with rebuilding a few things, got diamonds, got iron pants and putting down some signs. Now am better geared for the road ahead. It may take me a bit before I am in comfortable enough place to make a real base for myself, but at least my journey has finally started.


	3. The Mender Bug Society

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bought the priority pass for queue and god damn it's worth it!

Upon logging back in the lag continue to mess with riding in a boat across the sea so I had to swim... Until I found a base! Or at least the ruins of one, having what looked to be a mob farm, along with a stacked farm for crops. Whatever was there before was already destroyed and was just a large crater. However, before I even logged on I had been thinking, though I did not want to be build a permanent base I liked fixing up that small hole in the ground and maybe I can do that every once in a while. Heck, maybe I can be a start of a group! One that fixes up griefed bases a bit for the new players wandering around the spawn area, so they can have shelter and food while they find resources. So I dubbed this group, “The Mender Bug Society”, based off a character in Hollow Knight who loved fixing up the ruins of Hollownest. Hopefully eventually I can get the resources to make a flag for the group also.

Though I was not necessarily close to the other base, but I was still a bit nervous about fixing this one up a bit. I started with putting a hidden melon farm at the top of the mob farm and placing down the first sign for The Mender Bug Society, but then I thought “Screw it! Just do it!”. So I decided to fix up the crop farm that had once been there. It was a bit of a challenge, even though I was just using dirt and cobblestone (with some glass windows). I did not have all the resources with me so I had dig them up myself. At least I got some more iron to get a helmet out of it. It took a while a while to grow the melons also but I eventually finished it. Making this a small base along with the melon farm stacked on top, along with even putting in another little secret during the process, though I what I really need now is some shulker boxes. Though hopefully may be I will be lucky to scavenge some.

It was a blessing though that when I started my journey again the landscape was now a tundra biome along with a large frozen ocean because of it. Most likely because the server it was so old the updates had to change some of the places biomes to compensate. Which was nice because I didn’t have to swim any more, but eventually it did turn into a regular forest biome along with another ocean (and what looked like to be a long highway). Unfortunally the server had to restart soon so I decided it was a good time to call it quits for the evening. I wonder what will I find tomorrow and what the next project for the Mender Bug Society will be!


	4. Melons & Squids

As I continue my journey I pondered more about this world. How it was a bit unsettling that there may be plenty of trees and saplings, everything else up to this point was scavenged and or killed. No animals, no squids, no fish or even grass to punch to get seeds. The noises and sights that I was so use to when traveling in a Minecraft made me appreciate the other servers that I been on. Where resources were only at most a biome away and you could at least find some fish in rivers if you really needed the food. Though all the servers I been on have been up to date with their updates and this was a server that was still on the World of Color Update, version 1.12.2 to be specific.   
I have played on this version before many times, but all because most moders like this version more since if I remember this correctly it was easier to code in along with I think something in these newer versions being unstable. However, I am not an expert on computers or Minecraft moding to know the specifics. I actually do know how to code a bit, but mainly just the basics. I would suggest learning a bit of code if you have the chance, it does help in understanding how stuff like webpages along with simple commands on Minecraft. I mean we are now in a time that a lot of people have free time because of covid 19. Might as well learn something new while you wait for this to end.   
Anyways as I pondered these thoughts I explored the landscape and poked my head into some of the ruins on the way. To see if there were anything left or any more hidden melon farms, but to no avail. I did find some strip mines also, but decided to not stay around to find out if they were still active. I eventually came cross something I had not seen yet on my time on 2b2t, a small surface melon farm. It was right next to an ocean and there were some signs near it. Other new players thanking the original builder for making it and how they saved them from starvation. I smile at this and decided to stay a while so I could expand the farm a bit along with add a little rest stop structure for players to wait for the melons to grow. Thankfully I had some more variety in wood this time, around the area there were some birch trees that I could use.   
I did not have any melons on me at that moment so I had to wait for the ones that were already there to grow, but in the mean time I expanded the farm a bit along the shore and then went to start building a little rest area to add to it. I started with some oak half slab walkways that went over the rows of water and then build the small platform that would be the actual rest area (also made of oak). I used the birch wood I got to make fencing around the plat form. Along with having the back wall be all fence posts so if anyone else would come here they could put a sign on it saying they were here, and adding some seats and tables. I would of loved to make this a hay roof to make this seem more tropical, but with no bushes for seeds I had to make due with oak slabs.   
Between building if I saw there were some melons that grew I replanted the seeds. Until I was finally done with the rest area, putting my sign up for another successful project by the Mender Bug Society along with my own sign saying praise be to the melons! They really are the symbol of survival on 2b2t. I then decided to rest at one of my tables as I waited for more of the melons to grow before I headed off.   
While I was waiting I pondered a bit more about the ecosystem of this server, and then as a wise man once said “Life finds a way”. In front of my eyes a group of squid spawned into existence in the ocean beside. I was first awestruck as I couldn’t believe life just spawned in front of me. However then natural Minecraft instincts took over. Immediately jumping into the water to slay all of the newly born squid, getting all their ink. Hey I would need them later to make banners along with some books for the Mender Bug Society. However that one event allowed me to see that there seemed to be some ruins on a near by island, just right out of my render distance. I decided to swim over there to find a lot of banners, all the same, spammed over the island. For what reason? I have no idea, but if I had to guess it was show off that they blew up this small base. Personally I thought it was waste of banners, so I decided to take 2 stacks of them for myself. I mean this is anarchy and I could wash them off later to hopefully use them for the Mender Bug Society banners. Though I have no idea what that would be yet, but at least I had them for when I do figure it out.   
After that I continued waiting for the melons and after I had a bit I continued on. While I was walking I found some interesting land marks on the way. One being a group of signs complaining about how large the spawn region is and I added to it with a parody of the Dory song saying “Just keep walking”, another the grave of a “Albert Einstein”, which I of course put my sign among the others paying my respects. Then I actually found a small little cabin that actually has not been griefed yet and smile as I laid my mark there also. Pleasantly surprised to see an actual structure out here that was still standing. I also saw what looked to be the remnants of large base, from the size of the griefing. It expanded to a whole valley and I wonder what kind of base was here once? Was it a castle? A village? A mansion? Or something else? Since the griefers left absolutely no trace what the original build looked like, I had no clue. On the way I actually found some bushes too! And my first seeds! Of course, when I found another ender chest lying around, I quickly put some of them in there. I did not want to risk losing them.  
The last thing I saw was actually large base in progress! What look to be part of the outside wall of a stone castle and the beginnings of a staircase up to what I could imagine a large set of doors would be next. So bold for this close to spawn, I would imagine that it would not last long. However, I commended their bravery and planted a few melons along with the rest of my seeds (they had a field but no crops). Putting a sign saying this is from the Mender Bug Society and good work so far on their base. A good last deed before I had to log off for the night. 


	5. Chunky

You know I really wish boats worked correctly in 2b2t, that because I am beginning to become a bit tired of swimming through the oceans. Like I know you could do them if you go really slow, but even then sometimes it will yeet you out anyways. So I rather just do it manually and go a bit slower than what I could go. Though after a while of going between land and sea I actually found my first desert biome, with even some cactus still growing. Though obviously because of the many updates the game has had it was technically not a desert biome, I pulled up my stats to see that it was ocean biome. Which would make sense because it was raining at the time. As it continue to rain as I was traveling I also noticed the same thing in different biomes the snowy biomes had rain instead of snow and how some forests seem to have patches of no rain.   
I eventually came across a little cabin in the woods. A small beginners hut that had a nether portal near by along with a wheat field and a few melons. Then while I was replanting some seeds I saw it… a glimpse of white, I thought “No! That can’t be!” but it was! A single chicken in near this guys base. A brilliant opportunity to thank him for “letting me” take some of his food. I quickly went inside and build some fences and captured the chicken inside it. Putting up a sign saying it was from the Mender Bug Society and continued on my way, but not too far from that base was a cave where it had some iron in it. So since I was close I came back to smelt it in his furnace, but when I came back the chicken was gone! I was utterly confused, it was right there! And I hadn’t gone too far… But out of embarrassment I took down the fence and sign and let him keep it in his chest. I finally had a full iron suit now and went on my way. If animals were starting to appear may be I could find some cows for their leather or may be someone would hide a farm for new players to get leather for books! Though what I really needed was to find a stash and some shulker boxes, but in a server that is killed or be killed I just took what I could get.   
I wanted to travel more today, as I didn’t feel like building too much. I wanted to get a good chunk of distance since I would probably become busy this weekend. Though I tried to conserve my food, but I wanted to continue at a good sprint speed. I actually was doing a pretty good job until I ran into something interesting. Chunk errors, or at least they looked like it to me. Large sections of plains biomes seemingly cut in half with an ocean right next to it, a rainforest biome in the middle of a swamp. Though I knew they weren’t errors, it was just the server was so old it was trying to compensate, but I been burned with actual chunk errors in some other servers I played in so it was the first thought that popped into my head. Also my first swamp biome (finally!), with a lot of vines.   
I was curious if I would find anything if I looked around, and low and behold what I thought was first a strip mine was actually an underground base! It was small but had a little food so it was a good rest stop for me. Also if I had to give you any advice if you are new to 2b2t is to always be curious, look around if you can because you may find something helpful hidden in plain sight. It was during this break where I found some more iron and made a cauldron to clean off the banners I found, however unfortunally the base color was not what I thought it was and I had to pitch them. Thankfully there was some wool in the chests that were the right color and I made at least two banners. I actually today finally settled on a design for the Mender Bug Society, however it required a lot of black ink. More than I have currently so I had to leave the two banners half finished for now. I also found sugar cane too which I turned into paper before I left, but then stupidly realized I should of just saved them to replant later. Oh well, if this was any indicator I was sure that I will find some more later.   
I continue to find more errors as I traveled on, though thankfully there were many stairs made by other players that helped climb up the vertical walls if need be. I actually followed the top of one for a while curious on where it would end, it eventually led me to well, half of a sand village. Of course there were no villagers, most likely slaughtered years ago. Playing in the recent updates it was nostalgic to see the old version again. Like mentioned I usually just played on this version for the mods so I did not see the vanilla version that often, if at all. Though it really did needed the update, I mean the types of buildings were not something you would find in an actual desert. Along with an very obvious staircase going down into the ground. It caught me off guard a bit since what looked to be an obvious entrance to a base was so out in the open and I did not expect to find much as I descend into it. I was happily surprised to find the whole thing still intact! Cactus farm, sugarcane farm, wheat farm, a skeleton & zombie spawner farm, a fishing farm and a single pig! Though I did not want to kill the pig, he seen shit, he deserves to live that and knowing that it would simply not be worth it. However, everything else was for sure! They thankfully had an ender chest also so I could repay their kindness by planting melons to add to the farm. I spend a good while there replenishing my supplies, and honestly, I could have stayed longer. Yet again, I did want to just explore for today, but there were some good resources and an opportunity like this was far and in between. I needed to take advantage of this when I could. Taking a bow that had some durability along with some arrows along with a lot of food.   
The last thing I saw before I logged out was the ruins of a large castle base. It had some high walls still standing and even a few wheat in the remnants of its farms. It looked like they were going to expand too before it all got destroyed. It reminded me of the beginnings of that one castle base I saw before. Wondering if its fate came to this yet, or if it was still standing. 


	6. Determination

You know it’s going to be a good day when you find a chance to help another player out. Not after too long since I logged on I found a small little cabin with a wheat field and a pool that was their infinite water supply. Though they seem not to be on at the moment I decided to help them out. I was already in a good mood today because I had a great interview the day previous. So while I was waiting for them to call me back I decided to play on 2bt2 until then, I did not want to risk going on a bike ride in the morning and miss their call (the weather forecast was supposed to be nice day today).

I properly set up their farm and added to it. Planting melons along with some pumpkins that I found along the way! Still surprised I found wild ones, but I mean I feel like I was getting to the point where most things were less looted now. So anything could be found with enough patience. I also had a few sugar cane left in my inventory after I left the last base so I decided to give it to them too. After leaving a few signs I continued on my way, happy that I could give another new player a good start on their life in 2b2t.

For most of the morning I did not find anything else in particular that was interesting. I went a couple hours just traveling until I found the ruins of another base. It was small base, but what had me excited that this base had rabbits running around it! Knowing rabbit hides can produce leather I quickly killed them, but unfortunally did not get enough to even make one piece of leather. However it brought me hope that I would find more, I also found a sheep but it was the only one and so not worth it. Continuing on I actually found smaller herds of sheep and chickens. Though I didn’t really need them, I still had enough food and what I really need was some cows so I could have leather for books, or at least one book to make an enchanting table.

I eventually found a large snowy biome that switch between tundra and forest frequently. I then eventually found something even better than cows, a wolf! A untamed dogo! …ok it may not seem much to you but after traveling so far alone I wanted a little buddy and my luck continued as it was right next to an abandoned base! Though it did show a few signs of griefing it remained almost entirely intact (with a random snow golem in the base… not sure what that was about but you do you random 2b2t player). Though unfortunally I didn’t have any bones, but I was sure I could find a skeleton or two when it comes night time. Spoilers, I did not find one, however I did find a spider that gave me some string along with an abandoned mine near the base where I found spiders webs for even more string! So I could actually make a fishing rod, since I knew that bones had a chance to drop from it, along with other goodies.

Fast forward I did find a couple bones from fishing and killing the local skeletons, but my dogo was not satisfied. While exploring I found more wolves that I could possibly tame along with a single tame dog that I could only guess that its master was the original owner of this base. May your owner return to you some day tame dog. The rest of my evening I did find some good enchanting books to place on my armor & sword, along with a lot of fish. But I assure you dear reader, I will not leave this base until I tame this dogo!


	7. Old Dogs

You know I probably could of made a afk fish farm thinking back on my time playing today, however, I again didn’t plan on making a base and especially not here. Especially when I logged back in I found my fish I been cooking before I logged out last time gone. So someone had been here recently and well that did make me nervous. Though I am 99% sure they were someone new like me, I still did not want to risk being her longer than I had to.   
Of course RNJeasus was not being kind to me today. It felt like I was getting everything else other than what I wanted. Even some pretty good enchanted books/gear! I mean they weren’t the best and not much (just now a enchanted bow, fishing rod, helmet and sword), however it was better than nothing. Not to say I didn’t want those things, I just wanted more bones! Since that is one of the more reliable (and safe) way to get them.  
It was still boring though don’t get me wrong. At least with afk fishing farms I could do something else, however again 1. Didn’t want to base here and 2. This is 2b2t, I am pretty sure I probably get the unfortunate luck of someone finding and killing me on the spot.   
So nothing happened while I was fishing (thank god) and I was listening to a playlist of songs on YouTube the whole time. Though a had an earworm for a bit and was listening to Ed Sheeran’s “Galway Girl” multiple times. Why? No idea, may be it’s because I had not heard any of his songs for a long time or I was just a sucker for violins that day. I mean its also catchy so that didn’t help.   
However what did help my sanity was me finally after waiting all day getting enough bones to finally tame my dogo! He was so cute and thankfully because of all the fishing I already had a name tag for him. Bane, I called him in the spirit of my first Dnd character who had a wolf as her familiar. Things did not go to plan though…   
It all started when I tried to get him back to the little house while I organized my stuff and he was slow… extremely slow. I eventually had to nudge him to the house and out for when I was done preparing. When I started walking he seemed to be catching up to me so I was not worried… but the more I walked the longer it took and before I knew it I lost track of him. I even tried to slow down but it still didn’t work… I know it was techniquelly because of how large the server was, however I like to have thought of him as an old dog. Who just could not keep up with a spry adventurous person like myself. It was sad to come to terms with it, especially when I put so much effort… but I had to leave him. At least for a short while I could give him a home, but he is dead now. Rest in Peace Bane. You wonderful stubborn old dog.  
I did go on for a bit more after that, however not even murdering my first group of cows made me feel better. Sure I had more leather, but I was still alone and I probably will be until I make my own base. Unless I find a horse, but we will just have to see for now I walk alone. 


	8. Organizing

My pockets full of items I continue south. I still felt the sting from the lost of my dog but I kept pushing forward. I did not find anything for a long time, but then I saw a faint glowing light in the distance. At first it was torches but it came from a single ender chest. A welcomed sight since they now have become a rarity this far out. I quickly reorganized my self and even used the enchanting book I still had to put Efficiency on my diamond pick axe. I also decided to get rid of some stuff by throwing it in a near by pond.

Though my break was longer than I thought since I did find some more torches not too far away and a long tunnel leading straight down. Thankfully because of my water bucket I had a way in and out as descended into what I thought was going to be a hidden base, but was actually a mineshafts. I did not want to dive too deep, but I was able to find some more iron that hadn’t been taken. I guess the person who dig straight down was aiming for something else.

I also found some more squid in the river near by, but little did I know that I was going to find a much larger school. Continuing on I found another ocean I needed to swim across and a very large school of squids appeared in front of me! And to my surprise another appeared after I killed the first, though I was miles away from that ender chest now I at least had plenty of black ink for my banners now. Now all I needed is to find another ender chest!

Unfortunally I had to cut my exploring shorter than usual today. My parents were coming over to have lunch with me and I already had plans to write for another project I have been making.


End file.
